


Sunburn

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mando'a, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Sunburn, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks for reading!Mando'a translation(s):cyare = beloved
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Sunburn

Obi-Wan sat on the edge of his bed, bath towel wrapped around his waist. 

Cody stood before him, lathering his chest and shoulders in coconut oil. It's cool against his inflamed skin and smelled even more amazing. 

"Thank you, darling," Obi-Wan said with contentment. "I feel much better." 

Cody dipped his index finger into the small container and rubbed it into Obi-Wan's nose and cheeks. With that the treatment concluded and Cody pressed a lingering kiss to Obi-Wan's hairline. 

"It seems you make enemies where ever you go," he chuckled. "Even suns don't like you, _cyare_." 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Mando'a translation(s): 
> 
> cyare = beloved


End file.
